Une envie d'algue ?
by RapistPanda
Summary: Sanji a fait un rêve troublant, sur l'un de ses nakamas... celui sur qui il n'aurait jamais penser rêver... surtout de cette manière. A partir de ce moment, toute sa vie va basculer. Son comportement, sa façon d'être, de penser... et tout ceci aura un impact sur une autre personne... Chapitre 4 en ligne
1. Prologue

_Bonjours chères lectrices !_

_Voici le commencement de mon premier SanZo, le titre m'est apparu comme une illumination ^^ Et j'en suis tellement fière xD_

_Paring : … M ^^ *oui gentilles filles il y aura un lemon *µ* … peut-être deux… je sais pas*_

_Couple : Sanji et Zoro_

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils appartiennent à Maitre Oda. Amen._

_Voilà espérons que vous allez apprécier ce petit écrit ^^ Le prologue a été fait par mes soins, je préviens que les prochains seront corrigé relu et relu ^^_

_Enjoy~_

_**Prologue _ Une journée banale pour une personne normale.**_

Il était midi, les oiseaux chantaient, les vagues dansaient, les souris divaguaient, bref, l'auteure en fait trop.

Un certain cuisinier se trouvait derrière ses fourneaux, préparant de délicieux mets pour ses Mellorines d'amour.

Les dîtes Mellorines étaient assise sur des chaises longues, sirotant tranquillement leurs cocktails préparer par ce cher Cook. Personne ne se doute de leurs conversations, bien trop efféminé à leurs goûts, même lorsque le Cook passait à côté de ses deux Déesses, il n'y comprenait rien. Vraiment rien. Elles parlaient des hommes de l'équipage certes, mais dans un langage des plus bizarres…

-Robin, tu penses que Zoro irait le mieux avec qui ?

-Sans aucuns doutes, Cook-san.

-Sanji ? Tu es sur ?

-Bien sur, bretteur-san et lui s'entende comme chien et chat. Savais-tu ma chère navigatrice-san qu'entre l'amour et la haine se trouve une fine porte, et lorsque vous passez cette porte, il n'y a plus aucune échappatoire, vous êtes pris au piège, car il est déjà trop tard ?

-C'est magnifique ce que tu dis la Robin ! Tu penses qu'on devrait leur donner un petit coup de main ?

-Quelque chose me dit que se ne sera même pas nécessaire… fis Robin, une lueur dans les yeux, juste avant de mettre sa tête sur le côté et de dire un vague « bonne journée » à Nami, pour ensuite s'endormir paisiblement.

Du côté de la cuisine, nous retrouvons notre blond en pleine vaisselle, surement venait-t-il de mettre le plat au four. Comme vous le savez, la vaisselle est tout un art ***il suffit d'aller voir la Fanfiction d'Aliocha :D*** alors Sanji y mit toute son énergie. Des bulles de produits vaisselle volaient dans la cuisine, et une odeur de citron ce fit ressentir.

Alors que l'ambiance était magnifique, que Sanji se sentait dans son élément, seul, dans le plus beau des silences, un gazon ambulant déboula dans la cuisine, le corps trempé de sueur, ce qui brisa automatiquement cet air si détendu.

-J'pourrai avoir une bouteille Ero-Cook ?

-Dis donc j'apprécierai que tu frappes avant d'entrée.

-Quoi ? C'est une cuisine non ? Un lieu où l'on peut entrer et sortir comme on veut sans demandé la permission, un endroit publique ! ***Zoro a réfléchi O_O je suis aussi étonné que vous ! Mélissa je ne sais pas ce que tu va faire mais j'ai peur =$***

-Mais dit donc c'est qu'elle est doué d'une once d'intelligence cette algue sur patte !

-Mais dis-moi c'est que l'odeur de tes cheveux s'est rependu dans tout la cuisine ! Sa empeste le citron ! ***Noter que Zoro n'a même pas fait attention à la jolie insulte de Sanji qui m'a pris 3 bonnes minutes !***

-Moi au moins je ne sens pas la sueur à plein nez !

-C'est parce que tu es trop faible pour soulever des poids petite crevette jaune !

-Tu en vois souvent des algues qui tiennent des cure-dents dans leurs bras ? ***les algues ont des bras maintenant ? O-o Mélissa t'a Fanfiction devient de plus en plus bizarre…***

-Moi je sais me battre ! Tu vois souvent des citrons se battre avec leurs pieds ? ***et les citrons ont des pieds ? Mélissa dans quel monde vis-tu ? =='***

-Tu sais te battre ? Tu en es sur de ça ? Viens voir un peu !

Et s'en suivit une bagarre quotidienne que l'auteure n'a point envie de conter.

Une certaine navigatrice les entendit et se précipita dans la cuisine pour leur asséner deux magnifiques coups de poings sur la tête.

-Pardon Nami-swan!

-Sanji! Zoro! Je commence à en avoir mare de vos bagarres habituelles ! Sa commence à bien faire !

-Sale sorcière…

-Ne parle pas comme ça de ma Nami-chérie !

-Oh mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait à foutre de ta Nami-chérie… Aller à plus Cook.

Sur ce, Zoro sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea lentement, mais fièrement ***aller savoir pourquoi ^^*** vers la vigie où il continua son entrainement habituel.

Sanji, lui, resta dans la cuisine, attendant l'heure fatidique…

-5…. 4…. 3…. 2…. 1….

-SANJI ! Meeeeeccchhhhhiiiiiii ! ***NDA / Mechi veut dire viande en japonais ^^***

-Oui c'est bon Luffy tu peux venir manger !

-Yooouuupiiiiiii !

Luffy pénétra dans la cuisine à grandes enjambé et s'assit lourdement sur l'une des chaises. Il offrit son plus beau sourire à Sanji, celui qui veut dire « Ordre du Capitaine, sers-moi à manger » ***XD j'aimerai bien revoir se beau visage x)*. **Le dit cuisinier s'exécuta et posa le plat de viandes diverses et varié sur la table, juste devant le visage illuminé de Luffy.

-Itadakimasu !

Luffy sauta sur les morceaux de gigots en premier ***ba oui le gigot avant tout xD*** et commença à s'empiffrer des autres genres de viandes disposé sur le plateau.

-Luffy lange correctement tu va en mettre partout !

-Parchon schanki maich cher cro bonsh! ***NDA / Se qui signifie : Pardon Sanji mais c'est trop bon !***

-Et ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Il faudrait vraiment t'enseigner les bonnes manières un de ses quatre !

-Parchon…

Luffy continua à s'empiffrer du plat qui devait ***elle dit bien 'qui devait' parce que sa ressembler plus à un champ de fouilles archéologiques que de la nourriture saine et varié…* **être délicieux, pendant que Sanji sortit fumait une bonne vieille copine ***les clopes hein ! Les clopes ! Vous avez vraiment l'esprit tordu je vous jure !***. Il s'accouda à la rambarde et il perdit son regard dans l'étendu bleu qui s'offrait à lui. La mer s'échouai sur la coque du bateau dans un bruit sourd, une certaine cuisine était dans un état des plus pitoyables après le passage de leur capitaine, on entendait des bruits de marteaux et de scies provenant de la salle d'Usopp ***NDA / J'ai zappé comment elle s'appelle Xd Petite mémoire, il fait nuit quand même ^^*** et bien sur, on entendait des bruits de poids que l'on pose à terre pour remonter ensuite, bruits en provenance de la vigie produite par une algue peu comestibles ***tu as déjà gouté Sanji ? Tu m'en diras des nouvelles alors x)***. Sanji ramena la clope à ses lèvres et tira une grande bouffée. Il respira l'air qui s'offrait à lui, dans un moment de pleine détente et de décontraction. Moment brisé par une certaine navigatrice.

-Sanji ! Pourrais-tu nous préparer deux cocktails sil-te-plait ?

-Bien sur Nami-chérie !

Sanji accouru les yeux en cœur dans le cuisine et prépara les fameux cocktails pour ses deux petites amours. Il s'approcha de nouveau des jeunes femmes et déposa leur plateau sur la petite table qu'elles avaient installé non loin de là. Il repartit dans la cuisine et entrepris de nettoyer les grabuges de son foutu capitaine. Il prit une éponge et commença à éponger ***non sans blague x) tu ne peux pas te branler avec un éponge… quoique… xD*.**

-Une journée normale chez les Mugiwara hein ? Je n'appelle pas ça être normal moi, fit Sanji, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_**Fin du prologue.**_

J'espère que sa vous as mis l'eau à la bouche :D

***tu leurs à juste raconté une journée banale ! Y'avais rien de yaoi là-dedans !***

Et alors ? Peut-être qu'elles ont quand même apprécié !

***Va savoir… fin bref laissez lui des reviews sinon elle va faire la gueule =='***

'Ne les menace pas ! Pas comme ça voyons ! #Sort un couteau# Laissez des reviews gentilles lectrices ! Sinon je vous égorge ! Mouahahahahahahahahah !

***Là tu me fais vraiment peur tu sais Oo !***

Tu trouves ? C'est nickel alors !

***Bon pour votre propre survie et la mienne, veuillez laissez de belles reviews encourageantes, même des critiques c'est pas grave, mais mettez-en plein plein plein :D**

Espérant vous avoir en message privé, ***mais oui quoi elle se sent seule la petite Mélissa ^^***

Melis-chan.


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonjours mes chères lectrices ^^_

_Et bien voilà la suite de « Une envie d'algue ?»._

_J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ^^ Espérons… l'auteure est un peu prise… elle essaye de regarder les épisodes de Naruto Shippuden __***Oui l'auteure aime retomber en enfance x)***__ elle essaye de finir l'écriture de Kiss Me Kidd __***j'écris les derniers chapitres comme ça je pourrais me consacrer à celle-là pleinement. ***_

_Comme on dit, deux personnes s'aiment par devant et par derrière. Certain font par derrière ce que nous nous faisons par devant xD __***c'était la phrase débile de la journée x)***_

_Alors pour les lectrices de L'Amour ou la Mort, les prochains chapitres ne vont pas tarder, donc je m'excuse encore du gros retard ! Il y avait eu bug ! __***dans ma tête == '***_

_Voilà, _

_Enjoy~_

_**Chapitre 1 Un rêve troublant…**_

Plein après-midi, le soleil tapait sur le pont du Sunny Go. Le capitaine était affalé par terre, affichant une mine fatigué et desséché. Il se mit à ramper vers la cuisine, en gémissant de très faibles paroles, ressemblant vaguement à des « J'ai soif » et des « J'ai faim ». Il arriva devant la porte de la cuisine, leva faiblement son bras en direction de la poignée et-

SBAFF

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Ouverte par un certain cuisinier bien énervé ! Le Cook se retourna et vit un certain Luffy se tordant de douleur en tenant avec ses mains son nez.

-Luffy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais devant la porte ?!

-J'allais entrer ! J'ai faim ! Et j'ai soif ! Et… tu m'as fais mal !

Luffy se mit à geindre comme un enfant de 3 ans ***ce qu'il est soit dit en passant* **et se massa douloureusement le bout du nez.

- Ecoute je n'ai pas le temps de te faire à manger là ! Je suis en pleine chasse à l'algue !

-Oh ! Je peux jouer ?

SBAFF

Le pied de Sanji s'abattit sur la tête de son Capitaine. Celui se roula par terre en pleurnichant qu'il été désolé et qu'il ne voulait plus jouer.

Sur ce, le blond se remit en chasse. Il traversa le pont d'un pas bien déterminé et monta en direction d'une certaine vigie d'où sortait des sons peu commun ***des bruits d'altères chères lectrices ! Mais vous avez vraiment un esprit tordu ce n'est pas possible ça !* **Lorsqu'il arriva à son point de destination, il respira un bon coup et pénétra dans la vigie. Il referma la trappe derrière lui et s'avança vers la seule personne présente dans la pièce.

La dite seule personne présente dans la pièce ***ouai j'avoue j'ai déliré en réécrivant ça xD et je sais même pas pourquoi xD*** se retourna brusquement lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers lui.

Sanji se stoppa devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le Marimo, en sueur ***d'ailleurs j'ai un Marimo dans mon aquarium ^^ : coolmalife :*** des yeux vitreux, torse nu ***on ne peut pas rêver mieux *µ* quoique Sanji et Zoro en sueur tous les deux après avoir fais une certaine chose… je parle de faire le ménage ! XD* **et une peau bronzé comme on aime.

-Non mais je pense à quoi moi là … je vais aller me faire soigner sa vaut mieux… parce que là… ce n'est pas souvent que je matte des algues…, pensa Sanji.

-Tu veux ? Ces deux mots coupèrent les pensées de l'ancien apprenti de Zeff.

-Euh… A oui ! J'aimerai juste savoir une chose…

-Oui ? Insista-t-il.

-Tu penses que si je fais de la salade ce soir ça ira ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-J'ai une furieuse envie d'algue !

-Qu- Quoi ? Le vert se mit à rougir violemment ***oui il a compris dans le même sens que vous… et que moi par la même occasion x)***

-Je peux savoir où sont passé les 8 bouteilles de saké que je cachais précieusement dans un placard de MA cuisine ?

-Ah ça ! J'ai dû les boires.

-Hm… je vois… donc c'est bien ce que je disais…

-Mais de quoi ?

-Ce soir on mange de l'algue !

Sanji commença un énième combat contre Zoro, qui finit par un match nul. Combat stopper par une navigatrice plus qu'en colère.

-Combien de fois je vais vous dire que j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos enfantillages ?!

-Pardwon Namwi Chwan !

Nami sortit de la vigie, une aura meurtrière planant tout autour d'elle.

-Elle est en colère… c'est ta faute foutu Marimo !

-Quoi ? C'est qui qui est venu me chercher ?! Avec ce petit minuscule problème de bouteille ?!

- Si tu n'avais pas bu mes bouteilles on n'en serai pas là !

-Tch'

Pris d'une extrême colère, Zoro sortit de la vigie et partit s'installer contre le mat du bateau, anticipant une bonne sieste.

Sanji sortit à son tour et prit la direction de la cuisine. Il s'installe sur l'une des chaises, sortit un paquet de clopes et en porta une à ses lèvres. Il prit son briquet et l'alluma. Il tira une longue tafe qu'il recracha quelques secondes après.

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par l'odeur de tabac, et sombra doucement dans le sommeil.

***Hihi le rêve *µ* le rêve de mon cher cuisinier***

_**#Rêve de Sanji#**_

L'air était empli d'une odeur de caramel et d'épices tropicaux. Notre blond préféré se trouvait dans une pièce semblable à une chambre… peut-être une chambre d'hôtel ***peut-être hein ? xD*** il était ligoté pieds et mains à une chaise en bois… surement du chêne ***mais qu'est-ce qu'on en as à foutre ? T'a qu'a dire que c'est de l'IKEA aussi !***.

En face de lui se trouvait un lit, recouvert de draps en soi roses et oranges. Les rideaux de la seule fenêtre étaient orangers, transformant la lumière du jour de la même couleur. Sanji essaye de se défaire de l'emprise de ses liens, sans aucuns résultats ***normal c'est moi qui a décidé***. Alors que celui-ci se croyait seul au monde, la porte situé à sa gauche ***y'avais une porte ?*** s'ouvrit lentement ***waouh le suspens de ouf !***. Une petite tête verte pénétra dans la pièce et s'installa confortablement sur le lit.

-Ma- Marimo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Non attends… détache-moi !

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Sanji-kun~

-T'as dit quoi là ?

Sanji eu comme un bug ***ouai comme dans Malcom quand Reese il montre à Malcom qu'on peut se déconnecter de la réalité xD : encorecoolmalife :***. Devant lui se tenait bien Zoro… l'épéiste de l'équipage… le bretteur à trois balles… l'algue ayant été doté à sa naissance de deux bras et de deux jambes… ?! Habillé… non enfaites il portait seulement un short en jean troué très court ! Pas de tee-shirt, non, Monsieur se promenait torse-nu.

-Dis-moi Sanji-kun~ Tu pourrais arrêter de penser à tes Déesses pendant 5 minutes, sil-te-plait~

-Qu- Quoi ? Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais habiller comme ça ?! Sa ne te ressemble pas !

-Mais il fallait que tu me remarques et puis… c'est plus facile à enlever~

-Comment ça plus facile à enlever ?!

-Tu m'excites de trop Sanji~

Zoro plaça ses mains sur son short et commença à onduler légèrement du bassin, tout en le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. Il jeta un peu plus loin le short en question, devenu bien trop gênant. Il prit ensuite son membre en main et commença de lents vas-et-viens. Il ferma les yeux et susurra le prénom de Sanji, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Le dit Sanji assistait là à une scène extrêmement rare. Mais celui-ci n'arrivait pas à décoller son regard du sexe vibrant de l'algue en face de lui.

-Hh~ Sanji !~

Après quelques mouvements plus rapides, Zoro vint dans sa main, étalant sa semence sur son torse. Il jeta à un rapide coup d'œil à Sanji, lui-même étant totalement figé.

-Pou- Pourquoi tu as fais ça devant moi ?

-Mais, Hm, j'ai tellement envie que tu me prennes Sanji~

-Euh… ouai mais non Marimo ! Tu te rhabilles et tu me détaches ! Maintenant !

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Sanji ! Je suis sur que sa ta plu ce que tu as vu. Il vaut mieux que je te soulage~

-Quoi !? Non !

Zoro se faufila discrètement entre les jambes du Cook et baissa sa braguette. Le prisonnier se débattait tant bien que mal, mais rien n'y faisait. Le vert frôla de ses doigts le caleçon de son vis-à-vis, puis lui baissa son pantalon.

-Hh~ Ta verge n'attend que ça Sanji… être libéré…~

-Ha ! Tais-toi !

L'épéiste ***ou dirais-je plutôt le dénudé*** retira avec précaution le caleçon du cuisinier, et posa ses longs doigts fins sur cette belle verge bien tendu *** j'en bave *µ* pas vous ? xD***. Sanji laissa échapper un doux gémissement, ressemblant plus à un encouragement qu'à une mini menace de mort *** Mdr' xD ***. L'algue rapprocha sa bouche du sexe de son amant et souffla légèrement dessus, provocant de multiples frissons à celui-ci. Pensant l'avoir suffisamment torturer, Zoro prit en bouche l'objet de ses désirs. Il fit de longs mouvements, parfois lentement, parfois rapidement. Sanji vint dans sa bouche quelques minutes après. Le bretteur essuya le reste de sperme en coin de bouche et posa son regard sur Sanji.

-Ca ta plu ?~

-… moui…

-Moui ? Je peux pas avoir un vrai oui ?

-… non !

-D'accord.

Zoro se rapprocha du corps du blond et l'embrasse chastement sur la bouche.

BOUM BOUM BOUM

-Oh, ta Déesse est de retour. Pense à ça, mon amour~

-A quoi ?

-Aimes-tu l'algue ?

#Fin du rêve#

-Maaaaarrrrriiiiiiiimmmmmoooo o !

Sanji se réveilla en sursaut. Sa voix tremblait et il avait beaucoup de difficulté à respirer correctement.

BOUM BOUM BOUM

-Sanji ! Ouvre cette porte bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Oh euh, pardon Nami-chan.

-Franchement!

Nami pénétra à son tour dans la cuisine.

-La prochaine fois, ne t'enferme pas dans la cuisine !

-Pardon.

Nami partit en direction du frigo et prit une bouteille d'eau. Quand à Sanji, il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de rêver.

-J'ai rêvé du Marimo… une algue… entrain de se branler devant moi… pour moi… qui m'a ensuite sucer… ***quel vocabulaire ==' désoler faut marquer le coup là, il est choqué alors il emplois des mots tout à fait compréhensibles xD* **pensa Sanji. Comment j'ai pû rêver de lui…

Fin du Chapitre 1

_Voilà, bon j'ai eu du mal à poster ce chapitre parce que bon c'était pas vraiment ma semaine mais là c'est bon j'ai repris du poil de la bête et puis tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes :D_

_Je vais donc bientôt poster quelque chose en référence à Kiss Me Kidd, qui n'aura aucun rapport avec le Chapitre suivant, c'est une surprise ! Donc voilà, je sens qu'il y en a certaine qui vont me taper mais l'écriture de Kiss Me Kidd n'est toujours pas achevé, et pour L'Amour ou la Mort sa va pas tarder. Donc je reprécise qu'Une envie d'algue est un SanZo, et non un ZoSan pour celle qui aurait compris dans ce sens. Voilà, je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée ou une très bonne journée._

_Laissez des reviews, et merci à celles qui en ont laissé._

_Bisous. _

_Melis-chan._


	3. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 de « Une envie d'algue ? » !

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews ! Sa me fait vraiment plaisir ! Allez Enjoy~

**Chapitre 2_ Surtout, évitez l'algue ambulante. **

Le calme… oh oui le calme sur le bateau des Mugiwara…

Attends… j'ai bien dit calme ?! Mais c'est impossible ?! Attends mais ce n'est pas croyable !

Luffy est entrain de dormir ! Usopp est dans son atelier, Chopper dans son cabinet, Nami et Robin prennent un bain *ensemble ?! O_o*, Sanji… on ne sait pas où est Sanji, Brook bois tranquille une tasse de café en écrivant des partitions sur le pont et Zoro ! Mais où est Zoro ?

#BOUM#

-Espèce de crétin ! Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire !

-Jamais je ne le ferai ! Et on peut savoir pourquoi Monsieur parler à voix en parlant de moi ?!

-J'ai jamais parlé de toi ! Les oreilles c'est comme le cul ! Sa se lave ! Mais c'est vrai que de voir une algue avec des oreilles c'est déjà pas courant mais si en plus elle a un cul qui sex- un cul tout court ce n'est pas gagné!

-Tu t'es regarder vieux Don Juan à 2 berry ?! (NDA L'auteure à une mémoire de poisson rouge et à la flemme d'aller chercher le mot berry vu qu'elle ne se rappelle plus exactement comment il s'écrit ) Ce n'est pas courant de voir un mec se trimbaler avec une éponge sur la tête en guise de cheveux !

-Cheveux, cheveux… tu n'es pas vraiment le bien placé pour parler de couleur de cheveux ! Moi au moins je n'ai pas du gazon en guise de cheveux ! Et n'oublie pas de passer du désherbant, sinon tu va être envahi par les insectes !

-J'ai qu'à me servir de tes cheveux, les insectes vont s'enfuir si je mets du citron !

-Donc tu avoues avoir des insectes dans les cheveux ?

-Je n'avoue pas ! Et dit moi plutôt de quoi tu as pu rêver hier soir ?

La colère de Sanji se transforma immédiatement en frustration…

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles… bafouilla-t-il vainement.

-Quand je suis rentré dans le dortoir, tu disais exactement : Putin mais pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça moi… n'empêche ce qu'il était sexy dans se short ! Répondis Zoro faisant mime d'imiter la voix de Sanji.

-Et… et qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire ?

-Tu as rêvé d'un homme… en short qui plus est… le seul à être en short dans l'équipage, si on peu appeler ça un short, c'est Luffy !

-Non mais t'es dingue ?! Je n'ai pas rêvé de Luffy ! J'ai rêvé de to- de… euh… sa te regarde pas !

-Si tu le dit.

Zoro détourna les talons et partit en direction de la vigie lorsqu'il entendit vaguement les paroles du cuisinier.

-Espèce de face de cresson…

Zoro se retourna vivement à l'entente de ses mots.

-Répète un peu pour voir Sourcil roulé !

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, Face De Cresson !

S'en suivit une magnifique bagarre qui, comme vous vous en doutez, fût encore stopper par… Luffy ?!

-Sanji arrête de te battre avec Zoro et occupe-toi de moieuh ! J'ai faim !

-Pff… c'est bon je vais te faire à manger. Viens.

Sanji partit en direction de la cuisine, avec un certain capitaine enroulé autour de sa jambe en criant des « J'ai faim ».

Zoro quand à lui, remonta à la vigie et se remit à son entrainement quotidien qui consiste comme tout le monde le sait à … non mais y'a un problème aujourd'hui ! Va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi Zoro vient de s'assoir par terre et qu'il vient d'entamer une conversation avec son lui intérieur !

-J'aimerai bien savoir de qui il a rêvé… surtout en short… et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer dans ce rêve… ça devient de plus en plus difficile de lui cacher que je l'aime… un jour peut-être que je- NON ! Je me suis promis de ne jamais lui avouer mes sentiments, ce n'est pas parce que je suis jaloux de la personne présente dans son rêve mais voilà ! ***c'est toi crétin - -'*** C'est vrai ? ***Non non je plaisante ! :$*** Ah…

Là, Zoro commença son entrainement. Il se mit à soulever des poids plus lourds les uns que les autres, en se tenant en l'air sur un pouce, puis sur l'autre doigt, ainsi de suite sans remettre pied au sol.

Retour en cuisine.

Sanji observait Luffy entrain de manger, sceptique. Maintenant, juste regarder Zoro le mettait mal à l'aise… Il avait l'impression de le revoir comme dans son rêve… lorsqu'il s'est… fin voilà quoi !

-Y'a chun prochbème Chanji ?

-Hum ? Non aucun. Mange au lieu de parler.

Même son idiot de capitaine avait remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien… la meilleure chose à faire est de l'éviter, mais comment faire…

-Si je l'évite trop sa va paraitre suspect aux yeux de tous… mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ne plus voir sa tête… ni autre chose lui appartenant d'ailleurs !

-Tu parles de qui Sanji ?

~Oh non ! J'ai parlé tout haut ! Putin~

-Hein ? Oh non rien je pensais à voix haute.

-Et tu pensais à qui ? Zoro ?

-Quoi ?! Non jamais de la vie je ne penserai à cet imbécile d'algue périmé !

-Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

~Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Luffy à un cerveau et en plus de ça il sais s'en servir… non mais là je suis dans de beaux draps…~

- Tu… tu ne peux pas comprendre Luffy ! Quand on déteste quelqu'un on réagi toujours de cette manière lorsqu'on parle de cette personne !

-Alors tu détestes Zoro ?

-Oui bien sur que oui !

~Bien sur que non mais faut que j'arrive à te faire plier !~

Un toussotement fit sursauter Sanji qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un les écoutent. Il se retourna et vit avec stupéfaction que la personne qui avait émis ces toussotements n'était autre que Zoro. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Il affichait une mine… triste ?!

~Oh non pourvu qu'il n'est pas entendu lorsque j'ai dit que je le détestais…~

-Tu… tu as entendu toute notre conversation ?

-Non je n'ai rien entendu.

-Ah…

~Yataa ! Sauver !~

-Zoro, toi tu l'aimes bien Sanji ?

-Euh… ba oui on est nakamas ce n'est pas parce que on s'engueule souvent que je le-

-Il te déteste.

Un ange passe.

Deux anges passent.

Trois anges passent.

-Euh… attend Zoro c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

-T'es libre de penser ce que tu veux… je suis juste venu chercher une bouteille de saké, je te dérangerai pas plus.

-Non attend Zoro !

Zoro ne fit pas attention aux dernières paroles du cuisinier et partit vers la vigie, bouteille à la main. Sanji jura intérieurement que Luffy n'était qu'un crétin qui ne méritait même pas le titre de capitaine de ce navire… Sanji se sentait minable… mais à la fois… il avait mal pour Zoro… Lui il l'aime bien… et il vient d'apprendre de la bouche de son capitaine que le cuistot le détester…

~Finalement… même pas besoin de l'éviter… c'est lui qui va m'éviter… je suis vraiment qu'un con…~

Voilà ! Fin du Chapitre 2 ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu ! Et oui j'ai repris du poil de la bête ! C'est les vacances et j'ai très envie d'écrire ! Bientôt le chapitre 1 de Death Love et un OS sur Baggy et Shank's. Et vu que je suis de bonne humeur, demain je poste le prologue de ma nouvelle fanfiction qui s'intitule : Mes Amis, Mes Amours, Mes Emmerdes… Ce qui n'est pas vraiment rechercher ^^ Elle parlera de Sanji, garçon muet, qui va intégrer un nouveau lycée. Il fera la rencontre de Zoro.. Ceci marquera le début d'une belle histoire d'amour. ^µ^

Aller des reviews siou plait !


	4. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite tant attendu de Une envie d'algue ^^ *était-elle au moins attendu ? XD*

En tout cas je m'excuse encore du gros retard que j'ai pris, mais en gros manque d'inspiration sa se comble pas comme ça XD

Un grand merci aux 30 reviews

Je vous remercie encore de suivre ma fic et de reviewer ce qui me donne encore plus envie de continuer ! Je remercie entre autre Tigrou2Hitsu-kun et Hitsu-kun2Tigrou *serais-ce la même personne ? XD* qui suit chacune de mes fics et qui les reviews toujours ! Ainsi que Leila-Fanfic, Omya-chan, Leen2sama, Brunet'T, Tigrou, Hitsu-kun, blonde55-the-Little-hime-chan, Florette, marion1098, LePouvoirDuKiwi, abime, Nenoo, Usopp, Portgas D. Hikaru, La machine a ecrire, Anna-FullHealer, Shina-ariz, et pleins d'autres qui sont cher à mon coeur /larme/ !

Enjoy :D *ouiiiiiii x)*

Chapitre 3 _ Les excuse c'est bon pour les faibles !

Sanji se trouvait en cuisine, en pleine préparation de magnifiques mets pour ses très chères Mellorines d'amour. Il virevolta jusqu'à Nami, les yeux en coeur, et déposa avec douceur la petite coupole rempli de crème glacé devant celle-ci. Elle le remercia et retourna à ses occupations, qui était de discuter avec Robin.

"Ah les femmes ! pensa Sanji, toujours aussi mystérieuse à toujours parlé de cette chose qu'elles appellent yaoi"

Sanji secoua la tête et ne s'attarda pas plus sur le sujet *tu devrais pourtant ;)*. Il s'avança vers le frigo lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. La pelouse ambulante se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la table et s'y assit bruyamment. Le regard joyeux de Sanji s'affaissa en l'espace de quelques secondes. Depuis ce jour, il ne s'était, ni battu, ni insulter, ni parler. En gros, ils étaient comme deux parfaits inconnus. Ce qui embêtait beaucoup Sanji à vrai dire. Sachant qu'il "apprécié" Zoro, savoir que celui-ci croyait qu'il le détestait alors que lui-même le considéré comme un bon nakama rendait Sanji assez.. triste. Oui, après 2 semaines Sanji avait enfin compris qu'il était triste de cette situation.

Il contourna le regard et pris un air sérieux, effaçant toutes ses incertitudes.

-Tu veux du saké ?

Il fallait remettre les choses en ordre, et le seul moyen était de s'excuser, mais avec une personne aussi borné que cet homme végétal ceci allait être chose bien difficile.

-Ouaip

Après tout, à quoi il s'attendait ? Il est cuisinier, il lui demande si il veut boire, il répond oui, fin de la discussion. Assez courte comme réconciliation non ? Mais apparemment l'algue verte n'allait pas vraiment se laisser faire.

-Tu veux autre chose ?

-Non seulement ma bouteille.

Simple, efficace, sans prise de tête, et dit sans interruption, l'homme-algue en face de lui n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de lui taper la causette.

-D'accord.

Pitoyable de la part de Sanji de se rabaisser à ce point n'est-ce pas ? Mais l'envie d'énerver le bretteur ne lui traversait pas vraiment l'esprit. Son objectif : Approche, Discussion, Réconciliation. L'approche avait à peu près était réussi ; taux de pourcentage : 69%. Manque de bol, la suite s'annonçait...pluvieuse ?

-Dit... tu penses que je devrai cuisiner quoi ce soir ? Le poisson que Luffy et Ussop on pêcher cet après-midi, ou la viande de boeuf qu'il me reste ?

Disons que ce commencement de discussion est... débile. Zoro est un épéiste, la bouffe il s'en fout, tant que c'est mangeable il ne donnera pas son avis.

-T'a qu'a demander à Luffy, c'est lui le Capitaine, alors demande-lui ce qu'il veut manger.

Franchement, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Zoro et Sanji parlant de cuisine ? Mon oeil ! Jamais ça n'arrivera ! Après tout, la réponse de Zoro était normal. Il avait raison. Mais le regard noir qu'il lançait à Sanji signifiait entre autre :" Je sais pas à quoi tu joues mais j'aimerai que tu m'apportes la bouteille et que tu me fiches la paix !" Assez clair comme regard non ?

-Oui tu as raison mais c'est à toi que je demandes.

Réponse typique du "oui mais les autres je m'en fiche je te parle de toi", accompagné d'un regard qui veut dire : "Rien à foutre de tes attentes, que tu le veuilles ou non je vais te taper la discute !"

-Je peux savoir en quoi sera important mon avis ? Laisse moi tranquille j'en ai rien à foutre de tes histoires de bouffe !

Colère, énervement, et surtout beaucoup d'impatiente en ce qui concerne cette bouteille d'alcool.

Sanji a pensé : Parce que tu es important à mes yeux !

Sanji a dit : Parce que tu es important à mes yeux !

Et oui parfois les mots nous échappent et l'on dit tout haut ce que l'on pense tout bas... quel misère... D'abord l'étonnement de la part de notre courgette verte, ensuite la compréhension de ce qu'il venait de faire de la part de notre citron.

Sanji porta sa main à sa bouche et laissa échapper un petit cri tel que : Hiiiii. Un peu comme s'il venait de voir un truc horrible, genre une immense araignée. Il regardait Zoro, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire lui-même. Mais après tout, c'était la pure vérité mais... comment allait le prendre Zoro ?

Après tout, l'espoir fait vivre. Et il y a bien un moment où il faut se jeter à l'eau.

-Marimo, faut que je te parle-

-J'en ai pas envie.

Coupé dans sa phrase en plus de ça, le vert ne lui laisse vraiment aucune chance de s'expliquer... Evidemment, ceci énerva Sanji, qui déteste lorsqu'on le coupe.

-Je m'en fou et tu va m'écouter ! Je sais que tu penses que je te déteste mais je te jure que c'est faux.

-La ferme...

-Sa fait deux semaines que l'on fait comme si on n'existait plus l'un pour l'autre.

-Ferme là merde...

-Même si j'ai du mal à me l'avouer moi-même, sa me fait du mal. Je sais que tu me hais surement au moment où je te parle mais pour le bien de l'équipage essayons au moins de faire bonne figure. Je sais que si nous nous battons et que je viens à être blesser, tu ne bougerai pas le petit doigt pour venir m'aider ou pour me donner un coup de pouce.

-Putin tu va fermer ta gueule...

-Si j'ai commencé à te parler aujourd'hui c'est pour m'excu-

-FERME LA !

Le silence. Plus couramment appeler : Gros blanc. Bouche béante, yeux écarquillés, Sanji n'en croyait pas vraiment ses yeux.. ni ses oreilles d'ailleurs. Le vert était rouge, de colère ou de gêne, on ne sait pas... mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre s'excuser. Monsieur petit pois se redressa et fixa le blond un long moment avant de tourner les talons, emportant au passage sa bouteille de saké, préalablement posé sur la table par Sanji. Il marcha en direction de la porte, s'arrêta net devant elle et ne se retourna même pas pour prononcé cette phrase:

-Les excuses c'est bon pour les faibles !

Et il sortit de la cuisine, laissant un certain Sanji perdu dans ses pensées.

Bilan de tout ce raffut :

Approche : Réussi

Discussion : Il a dit ce qu'il avait à dire, mais c'est moyennement réussi

Réconciliation : Totalement foiré !

Conclusion : Nous en déduisons que Sanji et Zoro sont dans une passe "compliqué" nommé aussi "je t'aime, moi non plus". L'un est blessé physiquement, pendant que l'autre tente tout pour se racheter... En gros, nous pouvons affirmer que Sanji est en droit d'utiliser l'expression : Vie De Merde, abrégée VDM.

Nous pouvons même constater que tout ceci résulte de l'imbécillité de leur capitaine qui mériterait de pendre au bout d'une corde mais tout le monde l'aime beaucoup trop pour penser à ce genre de chose assez glauque.

Sanji resta là, planté comme un piquet au milieu d'un champs de vaches, complètement figé *dans un champs de vaches sa serait pour l'odeur x)*.

Il s'avança, se cogna le pied contre la table, ce qui le fit trébucher en arrière. Il tenta vainement de se rattraper à une chaise qu'il emporta dans sa chute et il pu, par la même occasion, se la prendre sur la tête. Et là il pu encore une fois penser à l'expression : VDM.

Il se releva, faisant preuve d'une extrême précaution, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de la malchance. Il sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lieu divinatoire où l'on pratique la dîtes religion pas très catholique appelé "sèguer"(1). Mais Sanji n'était pas vraiment là pour ça. Disons plutôt qu'il était là pour ... exprimer ses sentiments ? Il se regarda quelque minutes dans le miroir avant d'y envoyer un poing ravageur. Il fixa sa main ensanglanté et jura intérieurement. Il ferma les yeux, mais les seules images lui revenant en tête était celles du bretteur lui disant de la fermer. Malgré sa réticence, quelques larmes firent leurs apparition. Elles roulèrent doucement sur ses joues avant de finir leurs courses sur sa main. Bientôt, les larmes roulèrent sans s'arrêter. Il frappa du point, se maudissant lui-même, ne sachant même pas la raison de ses pleurs. Il recula de quelques pas et se laissa glisser contre le mur, avant d'atteindre le sol et de ramener ses genou tout contre son torse et de mettre sa tête entre ses bras.

La seule question que se posait Sanji était simplement : Pourquoi je pleure ?

Personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi... il était blessé oui... blessé que Zoro n'accepte pas ses excuses et qu'il en profite même pour le traiter de faible. Mais il avait raison non ? Regarder dans l'état qu'est Sanji... seuls les hommes faibles pleurent... enfin c'est ce que pense le cuisinier.

Il se laissa aller... jusqu'à s'endormir paisiblement.

Fin du Chapitre 3

(1) : sèguer, mot Marseillais voulant dire : se masturber . Pratiquer aussi en chambre x)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu. Que ceci ne ressemble pas à une dobe et que vous êtes contentes ^^

Beaucoup attendaient la suite alors j'attend vos impressions sur ce chapitre. La réconciliation de Zoro et Sanji se trouvera dans le chapitre suivant.

See Ya et merci de votre patience !

Review ?


End file.
